Spider Urchin
Spider Urchin is a Thunder element creature which is located within Valley of Corrupted Gravity. A rule of thumb for Legend of Dragoon monsters: if the creature has some kind of shell, it will have boatloads of physical Defense. Spider Urchin Scissorhands has the fourth highest physical Defense in the game; its fellow Shell-covered creatures Screw Shell, Scissorhands and Rocky Turtle are tied for third. Scorpion is another creature with a shell, at number two, and only the extreme late game Mad Skull is a non-shelled creature, with the most Defense of all: 250. Added to this defense is its ability to avoid damage from physical attacks altogether, with Physical Attack Barrier. This makes it a great opportunity to Level Additions and farm Spirit Points for Dragoon levels, without having to hunt for battles over and over. Having said that, the floating platforms in the Valley themselves make acquiring battles a little easier. Appearance The Spider Urchin has four spindly legs (jointed like a Spider) supporting a green eyeball surrounded by a mass of spikes (like a Sea Urchin). It is purple in color, possibly to represent its thunder element. Resembling a very odd spider, hence the name. Cousins to this enemy would consist of the Icicle Ball . A more powerful yet multi colored form of this creature from disc 3 with the water element. Battle Spider Urchin is great for leveling your Additions, probably the best creature for all discs other than its cousin creature due to them being capable of using Physical Attack Barrier. What sets them apart from other creatures that can do it such as Lizard Man is that they basically spam it, so they are almost always immune. That goes for both Spider Urchin and Icicle Ball. If that is not working for you, try getting them in the red or amber HP. You could grind your additions to 99 quite easily with these and quickly without worry of their damage because both variations do medium to low physical damage. *Head Swing - The spider urchin runs up to the target and swings it head, hitting the target for minor damage *Physical Attack Barrier - The Spider Urchin raises a barrier that causes all physical damage to be negated Battle pairing / formation All battle formations of which you will encounter a Spider Urchin: *Spider Urchin *Spider Urchin x2 *Spider Urchin + Roc *Spider Urchin + Killer Bird x2 *Spider Urchin + Erupting Chick x2 Drops It has the very rare probability of 8% to drop a Poison Needle. These needles are only dropped by two creatures in the entire game including this one and bought only late in the final disc. It is a useful item against Unique Monsters. With an 8% chance, it will still take a dozen minutes, maybe up to two dozen if you are unlucky, but you find these Spider Urchins quite frequently and sometimes in groups, so it should be fairly easy to get. Gallery Spider Urchin uses Head swing.png|Spider Urchin uses Head swing on Dart Spider Urchin uses Physical attack barrier.png|Spider Urchin uses Physical attack barrier Spider Urchin with two Erupting chicks.png|Spider Urchin with two Erupting chicks Category:Monsters Category:Thunder Element Category:Valley of Corrupted Gravity Category:Physical Attack Barrier